Satisfaction
by booklover173
Summary: Paul doesn't know what hurts more, leaving Laurena or the fact that she doesn't seem to mind. He tries to forget until he sees her with Edward, he snaps and phases. Will he imprint on her? Will she take him back? teenage drinking, pregnancy.
1. Ben and Jerry's

Laurena pov

I can't believe I was so stupid! I thought I was special to him. It's not like we are best friends but we have known each other our hole lives. His dad and my dad have been friends since they were in high school, and when he finally asked me out I was ecstatic, I mean that boy is hot! I've had a crush on Paul Lahote since forever.

I should probably start at the beginning. My name is Laurena Scott and I'm 16. I have dark brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes, not the typical native look but my moms not a native. Thankfully I got my dads tan just a bit lighter, I'm 5'9 and 120lbs. I've lived in La Push with my parents my hole life well… maybe not. My parents travel overseas a lot so I'm mostly alone, I actually like it this way. I love those two uptight workaholics, but a couple of weeks a year and holidays are as much as I can take.

I go to school on the reservation. My best friend is Kim Conweller, she's dating Jared Cameron, they are just the cutest couple, but when those two start making out there's no stopping them.

A couple of months ago Paul asked me to the movies, now Paul has had more than his fair share of dating, but as I've said before that boy is hot!... I've dated a couple of guys but Paul was amazing, he opened doors for me paid for everything and held my hand. At the end of the night he leaned in slowly and kissed me softly. He smelt amazing and his lips on mine made my toes curl. He pulled back with a small smile on his lips. All and all it was a perfect night.

Now I know about Paul's reputation, everyone does, but he was just so different with me, he was sweet and kind. He always made me feel special.

Paul never pushed me to do anything with him. Last night was his birthday, and when I decided that I was finally ready to have sex… that was ALL me!

I was finally not a virgin anymore, but let me tell you that shit hurt like a bitch! He was sweet and gentle and kissed away all my tears. When we where done he rolled off of me and pulled my back against him. He held me tight as I fell asleep in my bed.

That was where I woke up this morning in my bed… except Paul was gone. No note no nothing. Tears sprang to my eyes. I cant believe he left me here alone. I called Kim, and she was there in 10 minutes.

"I cant believe that asshole" she screamed as she came into my room. She saw my red puffy eyes and frowned "O Laur, I'm so sorry." "He was so different this time Kim." "I know Laur but he's…" "he's a good liar" I interrupted her. "Yeah" she sighed

She went downstairs and got a big tub of Ben and Jerry's with two spoons. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked putting a spoon into her mouth. "I will be"

"What are you going to do" she asked with an evil little smile. Shit that girl knows me well.

"Make him wish he stayed" I said "Life's a bitch… and you're going to become the biggest bitch of them all" she giggled wickedly.

Kim spent the hole Sunday taking care of me and making sure I stay strong and don't go

and sob at his window. I've never been someone that's overly bitchy but I will not let someone walk all over me. So with Kim's support I'm going to let my inner bitch come out to play! I was going to make that boy beg!

Today I was skipping school to go shopping! Now I'm no prood but if I wanted to make him suffer, a spicier wardrobe is in order!

Ah… my baby… my ford mustang V6 coupe. Workaholic parents are the shit when it comes to presents! I stroke my hand over the shiny black hood before getting in and speeding of towards _Port Angeles_.

3 hours later I came home to Kim waiting on my porch. "So how did it go?" "Pretty good" I replied. She pulled me upstairs and made me show her what I got.

"Holy shit Laur that's hot" I turn and look at the reflection. My black shorts were a good 3 inches shorter that my usual shorts, my v-neck guns and roses shirt was tight and then my favorite part, my sexy tight leather jacket. "Kim are you sure about this?" I asked unsure. "Yes! You look hot but not slutty! Its perfect, trust me." "Always" I replied.


	2. Cinnamon

Paul's pov.

I love girls… maybe sex more that girls but you get my point. Easy girls seem to be my thing. I don't like working for it, I mean I'm Paul fucking Lahote, I don't have to work for it! I have never worked for it. Well not until a couple of months ago.

I was walking down the hall when I heard Max Ramson, captain of the football team, talking about how good Laurena has been looking. I've never been that interested in her but hearing that jackass snicker about being the first guy to tap that, almost made me snap! If anyone's going to tap that its going to be me….Where the fuck did that come from? Huh…. Well my instincts have never been wrong.

I knew I was going to have to do a bit of work… I had to be … nice… Paul Lahote is not nice! It was fucking hard not pushing her for sex… making out with her and then having to stop was seriously giving me blue balls! That is until my birthday… I walked up into her room and Bam! Naked Laurena! Who knew she had a body like that under those jeans and sweaters.

She cried a bit at first and that made me feel like shit…. I'm going soft it seems. Afterwards I held her to my chest till she fell asleep. I pushed my nose into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath…. Mmm…cinnamon. I love the way she smells… wait WTF am I doing! I am not fucking whipped. I gently slide my arms out and slip my pants back on. She looks so sweet sleeping…. fuck I need to get out of here! I slip out and close her door behind me… why the hell do I feel like shit for doing this.

She never showed up for school on Monday and I was a bit worried which freaked me out. I needed to fuck someone else. I grabbed Mandy or Molly… I'm not sure about her name and dragged her to the janitor's closet.

It's Tuesday and as I'm walking down the hall I spot a sweet looking plump ass in the air dressed in sexy tight shorts… damn. I look around the hall and see almost every guy in the halls eyes on this particular perky ass. The girl taking a book out of her bag stands up and as her long brown hair falls down her back the smell of cinnamon drifts to me. HOLY SHIT! Laurena! Is she trying to fucking kill me! I look down the hall again and still see all the guys staring. I feel my hands start to shake. I want to punch every fucking one of them. I need to cover her up, hide her from them… something!

As my arms start to shake too, I stalk towards her only to get grabbed and dragged out of the school. I turn around and look at my attackers. "WTF guys" I seethe. "You need to calm down Paul." Jake says calmly. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You where going for Laurena, you could hurt her" Jared answers. "Are you fucking nuts! Why the hell would I do that? She would fucking kick my ass." I screamed. Her dad taught her self defence because he hated leaving her home alone, everyone knows that. I turn around and stalk back into the school but not before hearing Jared mutter "You didn't see your face." Fucking idiot.

I walk back to her locker but she's already gone. "Fuck!"


	3. Perv!

Laurena's pov.

Tuesday morning I sit in my car with Kim freaking out. "Shit Kim I can't do this" "Yes you can, just be strong. This is going to be fun!" she almost giggled.

I didn't see Paul the whole morning, but as soon as the lunch bell rang my hart started to pound. I slowly walked towards the cafeteria. Just before I turned around to run the other way an arm was put around my shoulder. "Hay Laaaaur" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Embry" I said relieved to not go in alone. "So uh ... how are you doing?" he asked nervously "amm fine… why?" "I …uh… saw Paul… kissing Megan yesterday…" That didn't take long…. "O yeah we aren't together anymore Em" I said trying to keep my voice from breaking. Please Paul doesn't just kiss! "O" he said with an encouraging smile. "Come on… I'll walk you in." Ahh… Embry… He is such a sweet guy… and really good looking even though he is a year younger than me that boys huge. Paul hated him… said he had a crush on me … mmm Embry has great timing.

We went and sat down with Kim. "Hay where's Jar?" I asked "O… ahm… he…he had to talk to Mr. Rodrigaz about the English paper." ….Weird he gave his paper in yesterday … whatever. "Hay look over there." I looked up and saw a scowling Paul looking our way. Shit…. It's harder seeing him than I thought. Embry bumped my shoulder and I looked at him. "So what are we doing this weekend?" he asked. "Well… I have no idea ...what ARE we doing?" I asked thankful for the distraction.

It was Friday. The week went by pretty normally I didn't see Paul that much. Maybe I was avoiding him … maybe he was avoiding me... "Laurena" Guess I was the one avoiding. Inner bitch… Inner bitch … I chant in my head as I close my locker and slowly turn. Shit he looks good standing there with his signature smirk. "Paul" I say keeping my voice calm. "So… how's it going?" he asked wiggling his brows. "Do you have a point to this conversation Paul?" his smirk grows. "Well my baby, I was thinking me and you could get together tonight." … I can't believe this fucking asshole! I feel like slapping him, trying to show possession over me. "O, I'm sorry Paul we already have plans." Embry says appearing next to me putting his arm around me sharing his strength. "Right Laur?" I smile up at him. "We sure do babe…." I heard Paul hates girls calling him baby or babe or whatever… He never seemed to mind when I called him that. We then turn and walk away. "And I'm not your baby Paul" I yell over my shoulder. Low blow I know!

"Babe huh?" Embry asks as we walk through the parking lot a small smile playing at his lips. "Hay, it sounded good at the time" I giggle.

Kim came by a few hours later. "Wow you look hot!" I say as she comes in. She does a small turn and smiles "Not looking to bad yourself!" "Thanks. Ready to go?" "Yeah, we need a good party" she says.

If there is one thing everyone knows about La Push bondfires it's that there is always alcohol … lots and lots of alcohol. This one was no exception. We were all drinking, talking and listening to the music blaring through the speakers. After a while Embry grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. He starts dancing and as I stand there trying to remember the songs name…. Satisfaction by Benny Benassi… "Fuck Em you little Perv!" He just smiles innocently at me. "Tonight you better thank the fucking beer gods!" I say wickedly before turning around and grinding my ass against his crotch. "Fuuuuuck…. Thank you beer gods!" he whispered in my ear.

I look up and see Paul standing at the edge of the party. I look into his dark eyes which seem to be reflecting the fire. Screw him! I heard he fucked Megan Jones in the janitor's closet on Tuesday. "He looks pissed" Embry whispers. "Should probably give him a reason to be." I say, grinding against him again. Before turning around, jumping into his arms and crushing my lips to his.

I woke up on Saturday in my bed. "aghh…" My head is fucking killing me. I slowly got up and started making my way down the stairs. I hear a snoring sound coming from the couch. I sneakily peak over…. Embry. Damn that boy is big! His feet are hanging off of the couch as is his one arm. "See something you like?" "Shit Em you scared me!"… he grabs my waist and drags me on top of him. "So how are you feeling?" he asks with a bright smile. "Feel like your smiles to bright to even look at" I reply. "Lightweight."

"Em … I'm so sorry about last night… " I say suddenly feeling like shit about using him. "I'm not." he replies smiling even more. "Em…. I like you… But I don't want like a relation… " "Whoo… stop right there" he interrupts me. "Em I…" "Laur… sure I had a crush on you but that's over. I still think you're hot but I know that me and you aren't soul mates … or whatever." "Why did you make out with me then?" I ask. "Like I said…. You are smoking hot and we are friends … I see no problem with some innocent fun. It doesn't make me uncomfortable." He says deadly serious. "Thank fucking goodness!" I scream hugging him. We get off of the couch and start towards the kitchen. "So…you over the crush huh." I ask smiling. "Yeah… but you make me a good breakfast and I might just let you make out with me again" he said before slapping my ass and running past me into the kitchen. "Perv" I mutter under my breath. "Yeah but you love it!" Fuck… boy has ears like a hawk!


	4. Grinding

Paul's pov.

Ever since she walked into the cafeteria with Embry I've been staying away from her. I can't believe her. I mean it's like I am nothing. Sure the whole schools talking about me fucking that girl in the janitors closet but that's me… she is supposed to be hung up on me. She's sweet and nice. _Well she was before I fucked her up_. Fuck why do I feel guilty?

Friday I saw her standing at her locker. I decide to just be my normal sexy self, but then Embry had to fucking butt in. Hearing her call him babe hurt like a motherfucker. Once again I ask what the fuck is going on with me. I hate girls calling me that! _Why do I feel jealous then? _

I had to do a double take at the party. She stood in her tight black skinny jeans, tight blue tank and dark brown straightened hair down her back. That wasn't what was so different it was the beer in her and the fact that she was barefoot. She looked so free and relaxed and… fuckable! All was fine until Embry the fucker dragged her onto the dance floor and she started grinding on him. At one point she looked into my eyes, I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of… dare I say love. Before I could be sure, she smirked turned around jumped onto the ass and started making out with him.

"Fuck" I mutter before grabbing a beer and chugging it. I tri to keep an eye on her but he just keeps shoving his tongue into her mouth. I really want to rip that thing out! Suddenly a busty blond plops down onto my lap. "Hay there." she says trying to be seductive. Ahh ... just my type. "Hi" I say smirking. "You always look so hot." She whispers in my ear. We stand up and I grab her hand. I drag her off towards the woods… "Mmm, want to have some fun?" "Yeah" I say before pushing her down to her knees and leaning back against a tree.

When we come back I sit back down and she sits on my lap. I instinctively search for Laurena. I see her and Kim sitting on a log, leaning against each other for support in their drunker stupor. I can't help but smile. She never drinks that much. Then Embry leans over her helps her up and then throws her over his shoulder, he then slaps her ass making her giggle. I stand up practically throwing the blond on the ground. "Baby…What's wrong?" she screeches. "I'm not your fucking baby." I say before turning around and walking off.

As I lay in my bed my mind won't shut down. I have now clue why all of this is bothering me so much. I have never felt anything for girls, and now I keep worrying about her being drunk with Embry right now. This is hopeless! I jump up and grab a shirt.

I walk around the corner of the house as sneakily as I can. "Hi Paul" Fuck! It seems burglar is not in my career path. Wait is that . . . "Sam?" "What are you doing here Paul?" he asks. "Just taking a walk?" _Great job idiot, say it like a question that sounds believable!_ "You sure?" … "Or are you making sure I don't fuck Laurena?" Embry asks opening Laurena's front door. I hear a low sounding growl escaping my chest and feel my hands shake. _Fuck was that me?_ "She's drunk! You're taking advantage!" I seethe. "Please! You giving me a speech about taking advantage. Hypocrite!" He snickers. _He's right._ I feel my arms start to shake. "Embry! Stop!" Sam said lowly before turning to me. "He didn't sleep with her Paul, Calm down!" I instantly calm … WTF! "She's asleep upstairs Paul, I was sleeping on the couch." Embry explained reluctantly. Thank Fucking goodness. _Why the fuck did that bother me so much?_ "Go home Paul." Sam says. I turn and start back towards home.

"He's close" … "Yeah, well if you stop fucking trying to piss him of he wouldn't be! Now go patrol, you'll be done before she wakes up." What the fuck are they talking about?


	5. Austen 1

Laurena's pov.

I actually enjoyed spending time with Embry. We both knew we weren't meant for each other and accepted it. We didn't sleep together, I mean I just give my virginity to an asshole! You really think I'm going to just be giving it away now? Hell no, but a girl cant turn a good make out session down.

"You should really let a girl breath Em." I say pulling away. We were laying on the couch in my living room. Watching some sappy movie… well not really watching. "I'm sorry Laur…"he said grinning at me "but that mouth just might be good for something other than cussing or talking about Paul…" "Em… I'm sorry! It's just not going the way I want. Its not like he's here beating down my door." I say shyly. "So … What are you going to do this weekend?" he asked changing the subject. "I want to go to the library in Port Angeles. The library's here are just not up to scratch!" I say smiling. He frown's "o"

"I'll go tomorrow Em! When you go with your parents to the Makai reservation." He instantly smiles. "Great! I was worries you would drag me with you!" "We are not together Em! I won't drag you everywhere with me. You need to enjoy your freedom while you can before some girl ties you down!" I say giggling at his confusion. "Yeah I know I don't have to go with you, but … do you know how fast you drive… if I'm ever close I am protecting the community from you as much as I can." "Please you just want to drive my car." "That too." He says smiling.

I love the smell of books, but old people…. Not so much. And yet there always seem to be old people in libraries. O well.

I walk through the book racks and run my hand over the book spines…

I take a few steps back and plonk my ass down onto the carpet. I allow my mind to clear and let my eyes just run over the book spines.

Nora Roberts, Susan Elizabeth Phillips Kathleen, Woodiwiss's and Jane Aus…

"They are extraordinary, aren't they?" a velvety voice asks. I look up and see an impossibly beautiful guy. His hair has an unusual bronze shade that is strangely beautiful. He is 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. "Yeah they are." I reply. "Admiring the arts?" he asks. "Yeah … I like looking over the names and author's of the books. It's like I …. I don't know…." "See the story in your head" he said while crouching down to sit next to me. _Cheeky bastard … just sitting down … I like that_. I think inwardly. He smirks.

"What?" I ask. "O nothing. Just thinking." He says … the sparkle still in his eyes… Wow…. His eyes are topaz, I've never seen someone with such a unique eye color. Without even thinking about it I reach my hand out touch the side of his face. He flinches back but screw him! He gave up all normality when he had the cheek to sit down. He smirks again and leans into my fingertips but only a very small bit. I smile and let my hand fall down into my lap.


	6. Austen 2

**I Know I know…. Edwards a bit different. But he can't be as unapproachable other wise it won't work! And I like that she can have some secrets, just a few… If you don't like it … woops! My story! :-D**

Edward's Pov.

Libraries seem to be a place for my mind to calm down. No school gossip, lust, sex or money. Just thoughts surrounding books. I hear someone in the next rack take a deep breath. _Mmm Books…too heavy on the grandma … juck. _I feel my lips twitch, interesting mind that one. I turn back to the book in my hand.

_Nora __Roberts…__ Nora __Roberts…. Susan Elizabeth Phillips Kathleen, Woodiwiss's…_ The mind runs through the stories one by one. I can't help myself I put the book down and walk to the next rack over. A young girl sits on the floor with a small smile playing at her lips. Ah… I know this girl. The blue eyed native girl. Everyone knows her, especially Chief Swan, the Forks police chief. I have the urge to talk to her. To get to know her mind more. I 'm not use to such a young mind being so engrossed in books. She calls me a cheeky bastard but she doesn't stop me or feel threatened by me. As she looks at my eyes… I'm shocked… I don't hear every single thing she thinks. Its like there are… holes in her thoughts. Like I only hear the things she directly says to herself … but as soon as she talks to herself and thinks about something, the two combine and I can't decipher what she is thinking. Intriguing.

_Topaz_ I feel warm soft fingers on my face. I flinch. Shit, I didn't hear that coming. _Screw you, you sat down cheeky_. I feel my lips twitch at the thought and lean in an inch. I think I might like not constantly knowing what's coming. "Sorry it's a bit cold outsi… " "Please, all you guys seem to have freaky temperatures" I see the face of one of the native boys. Does she know about the wolves? She doesn't seem to mind me. Everyone that knows about them, know about us 'bloodsuckers' as they call us. She must not know.

"I'm Laurena" she says smiling at me. "I know. Everyone in Forks knows the infamous blue eyed speed demon" She smirks. Is she … Satisfied? I listen in on her mind, but all I get is _Damn Charlie with that stupid fucking speeding camera. _…She cusses… "Yeah well not as known as all the 'Cullen twins'" She says "I swear you guys can't be adopted that's so weird." No one ever Questions it, they are too scared of us. Not her, she touches my face in the first five minutes. "Well I can barley tell the reservations boys from each other." I lie smoothly. "Touché" she shrugs.

We spent the rest of the day talking about books. I actually liked having to ask her questions and not just take every single thing from her mind. She thought about a boy a bit, but I didn't recognize him. I also got glimpses of some of the wolf pack as well but not as much as I usually get, but she talks to herself quite a lot. It is very amusing.


	7. I'm loving it

Edward's pov.

I asked for her number. It was such a strange experience. So human … She smiled and asked for my phone. She quickly type her number in and saved it. I stood and gently took her hand helping her up. I walked her to the door and held it open for her. _Huh… gentleman number two. This one better stay this way._ I smiled inwardly … its not in my nature to change.

"It was really nice talking to you." She said standing next to her car. _Wonder if he's going to call. _"I enjoyed it as well, sorry for being so forward, but it seemed to work out." I said smiling. "I'll call you soon." I said opening her car door. She climbed in. _Weird its like he knows what I'm thinking. _I smirked. "Amazing machine" I say gesturing to her car. She smiled and seemed proud "Jealous?" Her smile changing into a smirk. "I'm qu ite fond of my car." I say thinking about my beloved Volvo that Rosalie fixed up for me. "Goodbye Laurena." "Bye Eddie." She says her smirk increasing. Daring me to retort. I smile, turn, and walk to my car as she carefully pulls out of the parking lot_. I'm Loving it_. The sing song jingle plays through her mind. Damn! She's hungry. I forgot to feed the human. I really need to work on my skills.

As I drive down the streets I let my mind drift back to the blue eyed girl. I know people say our eyes are interesting but her eyes are extraordinary! When she is happy or excited they instantly brighten. When she Is sarcastic they seem to intensify, almost like they are taunting you. Sometimes her eyes go grey when she thinks. At those times though I can't seem to decipher what she's thinking about. Since her mind is somewhat blocked from me, that could mean that if she is changed, her mind would be able to block itself from me completely, well maybe with some work it could. Then again, I would never allow that. I don't want those blue eyes going red that would be hor…. Before I could finish my thought a black Ford mustang speeds past me. _Bye-bye Eddie. _I hear her mind before she got too far. I look down at my speedometer 100mph. She must be going at least 125mph. I'm going to have to talk to her about that.


	8. Julie

Laurena's pov.

I couldn't help smiling thinking of today. I was standing in my kitchen making coffee. He was so nice. I know I lo…. Like Paul but he isn't here. Doesn't want to be. Plus he's a friend. It's not like we are Dating or something but he's fun to hang out with. I can't talk to anyone around here about books. Paul was never interested, Kim is always making out with Jared and Embry is always busy. Shit! Embry, I forgot about him. _Isn't that enough of a clue. You actually forgot. _

I am thinking way too much about this. I shake my head like trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. Ahh… Better. I take my warm cup and go sit on the couch with a book I got today. I very quickly loose myself in the book. _I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir,' said Alice, 'because I'm not myse… _a knock at the door pulls me from my fantasy world. I get up and walk to the door. I open the door up and look at a brown chest. "Em… Since when do you knock?" He looks … stressed? Em never stresses, EVER. He's always happy, calm, and bright. He stands there looking frustrated and angry and sad and….fuck he's going to make me through up! "EM!" He looks up at me and his eyes are bright… He's eyes gave him away. "You met someone." I state

"I am so sorry Laur! I didn't mean to I was just walking… Just there… and she was there and I looked into her eyes and she just … everything … you are …" He seemed exhausted. "Em stop!" I interrupted his rambling. He stood still, and looked at me, but didn't meet my eyes. "Em you Idiot! I'm so happy for you!" I say jumping into his arms and hugging him. "Wait…What?" he asked sounding confused, but he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I'm so happy you met someone that seems to make you happy." I say as he sets me down and looks down at me. "I still think you're hot but I know that me and you aren't soul mates … or whatever." I say quoting him. He burst out laughing and I soon followed.

After we calmed down he started to tell me in detail about Julie. He seems head over heals! "It's getting late." He smiled getting up after I yawned… once again. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I still love you Laur." He whispered. "Yeah yeah remember to lock the door as you leave" I say smiling.

**When I got upstairs I say my blackberry light blinking. I picked my phone and opened the new message.**

**You really should drive slower you know. I'm sure Chief Swan would appreciate the break. –E**

I smile, whenever I visit the blacks he seems to be around, ready to give me a speech.

**It's a lot less trouble than you think; He always has an extra few tickets, with my name on them, upfront. He just fills in the date. –L**

**Proud are we? -E**

**Definitely. –L**

**Sleep well Laurena. –E**

**Nyt Eddie. –L**

I fall asleep with a small smile on my face.

School went on normally, it sucks, no matter what school is a constant. I am so ashamed to admit that I miss Paul, I see him around the school but he doesn't give me any notice, no matter what I wear or who I talk to, he barely looks my way. It hurts like a motherfucker but I am not going to go begging, and give him a chance to laugh in my face. Edward and I talk regularly. We go to the library a lot, I like it there and he seems to like it too. He picked me up at the diner once and I drove his car, it was really smooth and all that, but not like my baby, my baby was fun. He drove my car once as well and seemed to fall inlove. We seemed to be just driving around in my car, I felt very smug about that.

He asked me if I wanted to visit his house one weekend. I was really nervous but felt a lot better after he told me that his family wouldn't be there. One Cullen at a time thank you. Embry was going to visit Julie again and Kim and Jared where helping Emily get things ready for Emily's baby.

As I drive up to their house I'm in awe. It's amazing and beautiful and stunning and…. Wow. He opens the front door as I get out of my car. "Interesting wardrobe choice." He says smiling at me. _Well sorry if I feel like I'm pretty much fucking dying of heat stroke_. "I don't know if you heard but we are in the middle of a state wide heat wave." I say. _Fucking fridge boy._


	9. heat wave

Edward's pov.

I look over her body again. Her small white shorts, her tight black tank top. Emmet would make my life hell if he was here now, but thanks to Alice who got everyone to go to Danali for the weekend, I'm good for a few days.

_Fucking fridge boy. _My smile falls. Damn, I forgot about the heat. Sure it is clouded, which is why Alice told me this weekend would be perfect since she wouldn't see me in the sun, but it's humid and she must be so uncomfortable. "Shit" I mutter. She looks up wide eyed. "What?" I ask. "You cursed … Kind of" a smile starting to form on her lips. I couldn't help but smile back. "You are rubbing off on me." "So… what's the shit about?" "It's really hot, and we don't have an air con or anything." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Don't worry about it! It's going to rain later." She says walking up to me. "How did you know?" I knew already thanks to Alice, but how did she. She slowly stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Can't you smell it?" I wrap my arms around her shoulders she sighs happily. _Yay! Nice and cool._

I take a deep breath. I love this. She doesn't smell as strong as most people do. She smells like the ocean but that's it, no amazing blood or anything just clean and fresh. Sometimes she smells a bit like some of the mutts but nothing I can't handle. I didn't even realise it at the beginning, but that must have been why I wasn't bothered that she came so close. It's nice to not always want to kill all humans.

"Nah, I don't smell it." I lie. "Well come on, you said you had a surprise to show me, bring it on." She says stepping out of my embrace in going into the house. I always pictured myself with a bit more, old fashioned girl, but I guess I could adjust, or tri to.

Come on, I took her hand as she looked at around the inside of the house. Her mind was going a mile a minute so I couldn't make heads or tails of what she was thinking, but the look of total amazement on her face made it pretty obvious. I lead her upstairs and down the hall. As we came to a stop in front of a door I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Close your eyes." _Eeek I love surprises. _I smile as she closes her eyes and I open the door and lead her inside. "Open"

"Holy fucking shit!" we really need to work on her cussing. I watch as she her eyes roam over the book covered walls. "This is amazing!" she says awestruck. "My father has an extensive collection." She walks over to one of the walls and gently runs her finger over the spines. I silently step back and sit on the floor with my back against the couch.

After a while her finger stops on one of the books. I smile at her as she turns and walks over to me. She sits down next to me. I pull her close to my side. She smiles back at me

leans against me and opens her book and starts to read. I just silently listen to her mind as she reads.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask as she turns a page. "Yes please, something cold." I get up and she lies down on the floor continuing her reading.

As I enter the library with a cold glass of chocolate milk (Mind reading is awesome) I see her small form spread out on the floor lying on her stomach with the book lying at her side. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I think smiling. I put the glass on the table next to the couch and lower my self to the floor next to her.

My eyes drift over her peaceful form and feel the heat coming off of her. We really need to get an air con. I lean closer and run my fingertip over her shoulder. A small smile spreads across her face as a moan escapes her lips. I freeze fearing that she wakes but her eyes stay close and as I read her mind I see her dreaming of being in the desert and smiling fondly at a small line of ice running down her shoulder. I take that as my queue and run my finger tips up her back to her throat. She shivers and smiles more. I feel her strong heartbeat under my finger tips. I just lay down beside her while she sleeps.

Later on as it gets cooler she starts to wake. I lean over and softly kiss her warm cheek. I feel her turn around and her warm arms encircle my neck. She pulls me closer to her and kiss my lips softly. "Is it raining yet?" she asks softly. "Not yet… but almost." "want to go to the beach? It's always nice when it starts to rain after such a hot day." "I don't want you to get sick." _Pssha! _"I wont get sick! Stop being a sissy!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her as I stand up and start to carry her out of the room.


	10. Rain

Paul's pov.

It's been a fucked up couple of weeks. I avoid Laurena as much as I could, but I couldn't seem to forget about her. I saw her with Embry a lot but then it seemed to lessen. I heard he started dating some chick from another rez which made me ecstatic, but strangely she didn't come running back to me. I didn't hear about her dating anyone on the rez. I was completely confused. Well that is until I was outside of the diner one Saturday, talking to Jared and Jacob. Laurena Walked out of the diner with Edward fucking Cullen! WTF!

I felt my arms start to shake.

"What is she doing with HIM" I spit. They both turn and look at me. "Man, calm down" Jacob says with authority. WTF! "Yeah man, since when does Paul Lahote care about who some chick dates. You aren't jealous are you?" Jared says efficiently distracting me. "I am not!" I say. "Defensive are we?" He asks eyebrow raised. "I don't give a fuck about her or any girl." Ouch! That fucking hurt! I look back to the diner and see them driving away. Is she driving his car? Fuck this shit, I need to get over this.

It's a few weeks later. I still avoid her as much as I can, but sometimes I can't help myself. I find myself looking her way when she doesn't know. She seems happy, which makes me happy which in turn confuses me. She smiles a lot but, I realize happily, not as much as when we were together. She is fucking beautiful though and even though Embry pisses me of, the two of them poke fun of each other often which showed me how funny and smart she is. I like listening to them when they don't realize, fucking stalker I know.

Today I was supposed to spend the day with Jake But he said he had to take care of some shit with Sam. When Embry came to pick him up, he seemed highly pissed off and nervous. "She is so fucking stupid some times!" He said as Jake got in his car. "It's not like she knows man." Jake said. "She should" he muttered before they drove off. Fucking crazy fuckers. What the hell was that about.

"Fuck" I mutter walking down the beach. I was already out of La Push but still continued. Fucking Jake! If he didn't bail I wouldn't be stuck with all this time thinking about Laurena. It's such a fucking hot day. Agh I am sweating like a marathon runner! I walk with my feet in the ocean. I can't take it anymore. So fucking what if she dates him or anyone else, I shouldn't care. _But I do care_. Damn it! Fine. I do care. But its not like am going to do anything. _But I want to do something. _Fuck! Why the hell do I have to go through this? Why do I care? I need I fucking sign or something.

Finally after a while it starts to cool and then rain. I love the rain. Me and Laurena use to sit and watch the rain from her porch swing. I loved that. Wait…. Do I love Laur…. I hear a beautiful and familiar giggle. I look up.

In front of me I see her. Laurena. She is sitting on his lap. Fucking Edward Cullen's lap. They are sitting on a log on the beach making out. I hate seeing her Fucking lips touch his. No! She can't do this to me! _You are doing it to yourself. _Agh! I feel my hands turn into fists I feel my arms shake then my shoulders then my chest. I feel like I am vibrating I want her! Not him me! I look up again at the two lip locked in the rain. I can't take the sight and I turn and run. I feel my body shake even more. My chest aches and my head is pounding but I just keep on running into the forest. Suddenly the pain in my chest expands and it feels like my body is ripping apart. I let out a cry but it comes out as a howl. … wait, a howl! Wtf is going on?

_Calm down Paul_. A deep voice says in my head.


	11. Human thoughts

_Human thoughts? Are you fucking kidding me? –Paul_

_Do you want to change back or not Paul! –Sam_

_Fine -Paul. Fucking asshole._

_I can still hear you! –Sam_

I huff and start to think of something human … Food? … mmm I'm fucking hungry. I hear Embry laugh in his head. Agh! I hate that guy! Thinking about him makes me think about Laurena. Damn I miss her, and now on top of it all she's making out with a fucking leech. I feel the growl pass involuntarily through me. I have got to get her away from him. My mind wanders around her, being with her, her laugh smile and how everything would be if I get her away from him. But will I be with her, can I change my ways. _Probably not.-Embry_ I growl at him before finally phasing back.

"Of all the things, Paul Lahote phases back with thoughts of a girl." Jared snickers as he troughs me a pair of cut offs. "This pack mind shit really sucks" I growl. "Come on, get your ass in the house, we'll tell you the rest" Sam says slapping me on the back an then walking up the stairs to his very pregnant wife waiting with a plate of muffins. Mmm food.

**A few hour later.**

"Wait wait wait…. Not only can I not kill that fucking leech, but now I also can't talk to Laurena." I ask shaking. _I fucking need to talk to her! _"Not for a few weeks Paul. You cant be to close to anyone for now, its too dangerous, you are too dangerous" My eyes flicker away from Sam's to Emily's face. Bear my fucking ass. What if I did it to Laurena…_NO! we will not!_ "But I can later on? After a while" I ask, my eyes meeting Sam's again. "Yes, but you cant tell her about … all of this, only imprints know." He answers. My heart rate increases.

"Do you think she's mine, I mean, could she…" I ask nervously. "It would explain why he's whipped." Embry butts in. I growl. "Embry! Stop!" Sam says in a voice that makes me cringe. "We will have to wait to see Paul, have patience." Most of the room scoffs at that. Me patient? I scoff as well.

It's been 3 weeks. I feel like I'm going to fucking kill someone constantly. I try to phase as little as possible in front of Sam, but thanks to the fucking pack mind, he knows exactly how often I phase and attack a taunting Embry or sickeningly in love Jared. Makes me fucking sick! _Unless It's Laurena. _Agh! Clearly my wolf has a bit of an obsession but thanks to an Alpha order I haven't seen Laurena yet, hate that shit!

_Paul.-Sam_

_What you wan? –Paul_

_Go home get some sleep. You have school in the morning. –Sam_

_Seriously?–Paul. _

_Yes, last day before break remember, might be your last chance before her parents come home. –Sam_

_Thank you Sam! Thank you Thank you Thank you!-Paul_

_Whipped.- Embry_

I growl but ignore it otherwise and run home before phasing and going to bed.

Fuck! The last day and I over slept. What the fuck is wrong with my life. I run through the already empty halls. My morning is filled with strange looks from most of the faculty and stairs from most of the female student body. I look into every girl's eyes but I don't feel anything that Jared and Sam tried to show me. As the lunch bell rings I hastily make my way to the cafeteria. I look at the students but my heart sinks as I don't see the blue eyes I seek.

"Outside." A small voice says behind me. I turn and look down at Kim. "Huh?" I ask confused. "She's outside, talking on her phone." "Ahm, thanks" "Just keep away, I mean if it's not her, let her go, you've hurt her enough." She says confidently. "Why are you helping me then?" "Cause she missed you." She says before turning and walking towards a smiling Jared.

"…Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" I hear her angelic voice before seeing her standing against in between the administration and cafeterias walls with her back towards me. Wow, I never realised how much I missed her smell. Embry says I imagine it cause he doesn't smell it but I know what I smell and I love it.

I walk up behind her and take a deep breath as she ends her call. Mmmm….

"Laurena" I breathe out before I could stop myself. She instantly freezes. "Paul?" she asks in a small voice. "Baby…" I answer. She then slowly turns. Her eyes chest height, thanks to my new height slowly rise until they finally meet mine. I instantly loose myself in the blue depth of her eyes. Wtf, the guys never mentioned the fireworks and sparks and instant love. My anchor to this world. _I knew it was her_.

Her blue eyes stay glued to mine as I reach out and pull her close. I kiss her lips softly before the lust kicks in, now this… the guys mentioned. She looks deep into my eyes while biting her lower lip… mmm I love that lip, the top one too. She suddenly jumps up into my arms. I catch her of course before pushing her back to the cafeteria wall. I kiss her roughly which makes her moan. Damn I love the way she does that. I feel her small hands pulling my zipper down. I take that as the go ahead and hike her skirt up even more, pulling her panties out of the way and going for gold. "Fuckkkk…" we moan in unison. _Home. This is home…_


	12. Run

**Thanks to my first reviewers!**

Laurena's pov

***Bam*** "I" ***bam*** "am such" ***bam*** "a slore." I say hitting my head against the desk in my room. "What… what the hell is a slore?" a giggling Kim asks. "The combining of a "slut" and "Whore" " I answer miserably. "What are you giggling about anyway?" "I don't know, it's just funny. You are dating the famous Edward Cullen, then you cheat on him with the infamous Paul Lahote AT SCHOOL and then you just pull up your panties, literally run to your car and drive away." She says. "My panties weren't down." I say under my breath. She instantly starts another giggling fit. ***Bam***

"Come on Laur, this is ridiculous! You can't just go! I know things are bad but come on." "Bad! Are you serious Kim! This is like a bad after school special! Summers going to be hell! Everyone's going to know that I'm the pathetic slore who did it at school with the bastard who she's in love with!" I scream finally exhausted. I look up at her with tears streaming down my face. "I can't take hearing that I'm a cheater to Kim. I cant handle my parents hearing anything." "But… he's different Laur…. Am with you I mean … he treats you different that other girls." She replies. "Yet he still slept with me then ran."

"Don't you miss him, like don't you feel a …. I don't know pull or something towards him." Kim asks as I put my bag in the trunk of my car. "I have always felt a pull to him Kim." I say before hugging her and then getting into the drivers seat. It is tru I have always felt a pull towards him, always been in love, but to be honest, running away from him in the parking lot was the hardest thing I have ever done. I shake my head as if shaking the thoughts out. I start the car, crank up the radio and push down on the gas. As I pull out of La Push I hear a heart piercing howl. My hear speeds up, but not out of fear but out of recognition of the pain. "You and me both buddy."


	13. slip

Paul's pov.

I run, only hearing the sounds of the forest, my paws hitting the ground and my own thoughts. The pack try and not phase when I am phased, which has been most of the time. Being in my human form has been difficult since she left, the emotions and physical pain from not being close to her overwhelms me a lot. I sometimes just phase without even thinking about it, the pain is just easier to handle in this form. **Easier**, not easy. The guys don't phase much because they can't take hearing my thoughts and pain. Embry sits with me sometimes while my wolf lays on the forest floor just trying to breath, I think he can handle it because he misses her to.

I don't know what went wrong. Once I sat her down on the ground she looked up at me with a smile I will never forget. I stepped closer and kissed her lips, when I pulled back her beautiful mile was replaced with a frown. "Shit!" she said and then turned and ran to her car. I thought it would be better to give her time. When I got to her house after school I found a sniffling Kim. She looked up at me "I'm sorry Paul, I tried." She looked at me with so much pity, like she knew how much pain I was going to go through. I turned and ran into the forest. I followed the road to the edge of La Push when I caught up to her car I only saw I glimpse of her tear stained face before I heard Sam. "Turn back Paul. She needs time." I screamed before turning and running back. I attacked Sam the second I got home. I bit and clawed and kicked my ass off. He didn't even fight back that much. He talked to Cullen and explained the fact that Laurena was an imprint. He wasn't happy and said that if she wants him in her life he'll be there even if it's as a friend. I don't want him near her but after all this pain, maybe putting up with a leech to be close to her would be worth it.

Summers almost over, and she came home today. I saw her car at Kim's house. Kim opened the door and I saw most of the guys behind her, looking at me nervously. "She went to the beach for a walk." She cut to the chase. I nod and turn to walk to her. "Maybe a shower first?" She suggested.

So here I am. Walking down the beach towards my love freshly dressed showered but not shaven, she always loved my stubble. "Laurena…" I say the only word I've wanted to say in weeks, my voice rough from the weeks of not using it. I have lost a lot of weight but I see that she has to. Her usual frame seeming even smaller.

She looks up at me and I fall in love all over again. Her amazing beauty shines through even with puffy red eyes. "Wait… baby… no its not supposed to be this way. Please don't cry my love, I'll go just please don't cry. I… I'm so sorry I…why are you crying?" "…" even with my wolf hearing I couldn't hear her "Please tell me… please. I'll fix it." "I'm … pregnant."

"What!" I scream instantly shaking. "You slept with him!" I scream. "I…" she starts but I interrupt her. "He slept with you! I can't believe it. Are you trying do get yourself killed! It… the dangers .. and he.." my body rips apart before I could go on. I feel my shoulder knocking into her. I look up at her shocked and scared face and whimper. She clutches her stomach while scrambling to her feet. Her wide eyes looking into mine. She takes a step back still clutching her stomach, protecting that… that thing. I take a step closer and growl. Her eyes widen more and she stumbles back even more. "…please no… you don't understand… please …p…p..paul" she stutters.

_Stop Paul, you're scaring her! –Sam._

_If you hurt her I'll fucking kill you. –Embry._

She takes more steps back. _Let her go!_ –_Sam._ I hear the alpha order. My feet instantly stop and stay in place. _I would never hurt her! I love her!_

_She's scared Paul, let her go for now.-Sam_

She backs away a few more feet before turning and running. When she disappears into the forest I let out a broken howl.

I feel most of my brothers in my mind as I run through the forest.

_Is she okay? – Jake_

_Did he hurt her? –Seth_

_NO! I would never, she slept with him! I phased when I heard she's pregnant. What do you expect! We need to get that thing out! Now!_

_You are not thinking straight Paul… did you…-Jared_

_I don't care! It will kill her, we need to help her!_

_Paul! Calm down! –Sam _

My body instantly calms down but my mind keeps reeling.

_Didn't you smell her? –Jake_

_What are hell are you talking about!_

_You know how Emily smells like Sam now that she's pregnant? –Jared._

_Yeah what the fuck about it._

_She smells like you, you fucking moron! -Embry_

Fuck! She smells like me? Shit! I'm … its mine? Shit, shit, shit! I need to go apologise … something.

_No shit Sherlock! –Embry_

_Go Paul, we are right behind you.-Sam_

I run to her house and slip on pants as soon as I phase. "Laura!... Baby please open up … baby I'm sorry. I… I love you baby…please" I scream while pounding on the door.

"I know I scared you, but I… Laura I'll explain everything just open up. Please baby." I say as my brothers approach from the forest. "Please…"

"Do you smell that?" Jake asks "Smells like… " "Blood" Embry finishes. My heart just about stops before it kicks into over drive. "Laurena!" I scream. We all scream for her, call her …

"Break it down Paul!" I hear Sam give the order I've been waiting for. I take a few steps back before charging forward and breaking the door open. "Laura!" I scream while following the smell to the kitchen. My heart aches as I see my love on the floor in her own blood. "No, please no…" I gather her into my arms and feel her heartbeat. Embry grabs Laurena's fathers keys and we head out to his pickup. I get into the passenger side with Laurena in my arms and Embry speeds to the hospital.

I look down at her pale face and the blood on her thighs… "I'm so sorry baby… please don't leave me."


	14. shock

Laurena's pov.

That fucking beeping! Agh! I'm going to break that thing! I slowly open my eyes and look around the white room. Shit! Hospital, okay lets think what do you remember Laur. Remember the beach… and then Paul… He thought I slept with someone and then he … Wolf! Shit, shit he's a wolf like the legends. I'm having a fucking wolf baby? Ah hell!

I allow my eyes to open fully and look around me. My eyes land on the heat on my left side. A head of dark short hair. I gently let my hand run from his temple to the base of his neck. Now I know he's a wolf but come on! He staid with me even though he was clearly tired, and well… Fine I'm weak, I'm a fucking weakling! A small smile plays on my lips as he pushes his head into my had. I wonder what went wrong? Agh, why am I so sore… Shit. I know I didn't want kids. I mean I'm way to young, but …what went wrong. Why does my stomach hurt…

Pauls head suddenly snaps up from my side… shit he must have heard the hear monitoe going crazy. He looks into my eyes and I can't help the tears escaping. "Shhh baby… its okay… I'm here." He says before climbing into the bed and gathering me up into his arms. When I finally calm down enough I pull back and look at him. "Am I…. Is the baby…" I ask barely controlling my voice. "The doctor doesn't want to tell me anything baby… but,,, even with the wolf hearing baby… I can't… I don't… I only hear you heart…" He says with tears spilling out of his eyes. I feel my eyes burning again… "I'm so sorry baby… It's my… if I … I'm such a fuck up… " he says with tears streaming out of his eyes. "It was my fault…" he says as he started to shake "I scared you …" I was about to say something to him but the doctor came in. Paul jumped up and run out of the room.

"O. I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" she asks. I simply look down at my hands. "Well … you seem to be healing well." "What happened?" I ask, my voice small. "You where very lucky." She says standing next to my bed. "You could gave died if the pregnancy progressed further. You had an ectopic pregnancy, or eccysis , its a complication of pregnancy in which the embryo implants outside the uterine cavity. With rare exceptions, ectopic pregnancies are not viable. They are dangerous for the parent, since internal haemorrhage is a life threatening complication.You see in a typical ectopic pregnancy, the embryo adheres to the lining of the fallopian tube and burrows into the tubal lining. Most commonly this invades vessels and will cause bleeding." She explained. "So I could have…" "You would have probably died if the pregnancy continued." She finished for me.

I was finally being released from the hospital today. I didn't see Paul again after the first day, but I knew he came to visit, I would wake up very hot and sweaty in the mornings, and there would be some wild flowers on my bedside table. Embry came to visit with Julie sometimes. He told me that Paul was blaming himself and wouldn't listen to any of them when they told him to visit me. I was going to visit him today. Kim came to pick me up with Jared and they dropped me at Paul's house immediately and said they would be waiting at my house.

I walked around the house to the garage where I knew he would be. He was sitting on his haunches in front of the car. His face buried in his hands. I could almost feel the sadness running through him. "Paul?" I said softly. I jumped up and turned around. "Laura, what are you doing here. Why aren't you at the hospital?" "I was released today." I said softly. "Then you should be home resting, you shouldn't be walking around this much.' He said stepping closer. I had to fight not to just run to him. "I needed to see you…" I say looking up into his eyes. "Baby I'm so sorry I…" he started, tears instantly falling. "You did nothing wrong Paul, it wasn't your fault, the pregnancy wasn't viable. You saved me actually… I could have died, but I didn't, cause you found me. You didn't do anything wrong."


	15. Love

Paul's pov.

"So it wasn't me?" I ask. "No… It was just a… bad pregnancy." I couldn't stop myself. I ran to her and picked her up. I hugged her body close to mine. "I missed you so much baby. Please don't leave or scare me like that again. Please." I beg. I feel her smile against my neck and take a deep breath. "I love you to." She says. I pull away looking into her eyes. "You left the hospital before I could say it back to you… I love you to." She says, a smile on her lips. My heart feels like its going to burst, I lean down and gently kiss her lips.

"You know. I can walk." she asks frustrated "Yeah, but I don't think you should yet, you should rest. Plus I like carrying you around, makes me feel special." "You sure are special…" She grumbles under her breath. "Hay! Don't get mean!" She smiles as I put her down on her front steps. She smiles up at me and leans against my chest. "Was that so bad?" "Nah, maybe you should carry me everywhere." She says. "That could be arranged." I say kissing her forehead softly.

"Ready to go in?" I ask, already hearing everyone inside the house. "Jap, I'm good." I lean down and whisper in her ear. "I love you." She smiles. "I love you to." She stands on her tip toes and crashes her lips to mine. Man I love this woman.


End file.
